


When Friends Grow Closer

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Internal Conflict, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Slash Micah x Preston after S1, Ep5 "By Any Chance". Preston comforts his friend after Micah learns Stella cheated on him while Preston wonders if he should reveal his true feelings for him. Do not read if it bothers you.





	When Friends Grow Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of the series and always pictured an encounter between Micah (Nicholas Ahe) and Preston (Marshall Lawton). Hope you enjoyed this story and if you would like for me to write a continuing chapter, let me know.

Preston wasn't sure how to feel as the West residence came into view, eyes transfixed on the luxury mansion his friend Micah lived in. They had just started hanging out after dealing with the scandal the skank Stella had pulled on Micah and Preston was keen to see his best friend, to lend him some support. Things had been tough for Micah over the past few weeks. His girlfriend Stella was a popular and beautiful catch at their school when she started last Spring when she was the talk of the Junior class, and she'd virtually stabbed Micah in the back. On top of that, Preston hadn't taken it well when Micah had been withdrawn over the truth of his Dad's extramarital affair a month ago. The last time Micah had seen Preston was just over a week ago when he'd joined him at their friend Drew's birthday party. Preston could still remember what he'd said to Micah to try and lift his spirits up.

"Remember the time we went to the beach the Summer before I left for my cousin Jake's? Brandon was complaining, missing some girl at a party, remember? And Stella had the new IPhone. She... she was pretty. I always felt like you had it good with her. It was a awesome day, but... we were talking about random crazy stuff. Being us. Remember when you and Jake came up behind me in the ocean and tried pulling me under. A big, "Jaws" like pull. Jake said, 'this is a good day. One you'll remember!' He was right." Preston had paused there. "You guys are the best," he added with a smile as they took a selfie.

Micah had opted to stay in LA and but plans were being made to move with his Mom, to New Orleans, but the place they were moving to was not ready yet, so Preston tried to talk his Mom into letting him stay over at his house before the West would be ready to leave. However, when Mrs. West was attending a business meeting, Micah was left by himself. Preston knew his best friend would be lonely, and was looking forward to spending some time catching up. Mrs. West had told him they had two nights before starting anew, this moment Preston planned to make the most of. He'd sent Micah a message through FB Messenger to say he was on his way, so as soon as Preston had got into his Uber cab, Micah was waiting for him.

Preston barely got a word out before he was squeezed in a Bro hug so tight he wondered how strong dashing Micah could have so much strength. He smiled, remembering that Micah probably got that from his father, and tousled Micah's curly high top hair playfully. "I'm glad to see you too, Mike."

"Never one to miss Bro's Night!" Micah said, squeezing his friend tightly. "It feels like forever since we talked. Barely seen you at school too..."

"I'm sorry, Mike. But, y'know... YOLO," Preston responded. "Plus I'm The Man."

"Yeah, yeah," Micah said, disengaging from Preston and hanging his shoulders in frustration. "It just feels like, shit all over, the universe is out to get me- taking stuff from me. My family, my Mom and you plus the guys are at least all I got here, even if it puts over a hundred miles between me and all the BS, I won't get to see like we'd did since 5th grade. But I've lost Stella, and then almost lost you dude. I keep getting bad feelings I'm not going to come back. Especially with your Mom going through that crap your Dad threw at you both."

"I know it's tough for you, Micah. But you're a West. You're tough and you'll beat this. And don't forget, a lot of people right now have lost lots too. Some of 'em a lot more."

"I know, I just... I just really miss Stella," Micah admitted. "We weren't even dating that long, but we spent so much time together when we were at school. At least until this whole "penis scandal" thing."

"Well, I'm here dude," Preston said, placing a comforting arm on Micah's shoulder. "At least for a couple of nights. I can't promise you anything beyond that, but... remember a Mom's words of advice fall the time."

"This is one of those days," Micah said, managing a smile. "Thanks, Presto."

"Come on then, let's make it an awesome one," Preston suggested.

The two teenage boys decided to waste no time, playing "Call of Duty" on XBOX for a few hours before enjoying in a "South Park" episode and sneaking into the mini bar and ordered out at 'Dominos' before and a round of 'Guitar Hero'. Micah was still hurting from losing Stella, so when the boys rocked the living room floor Preston made sure to give it all he had and the two just enjoyed competing together. When they relaxed to the white couch to get some more booze and share some chips, Micah suddenly became serious for the first time in the last few hours.

"Presto, you're staying on-station tonight, right dude?" Micah asked his curly-haired white friend.

"Technically, I guess. I was probably going to stay until tomorrow. Why you ask?"

"Well... I was just wondering... would you wanna stay with me at my house? That is, if nobody else is staying there?"

"I'm sure your Mom would've told me if anybody was going to be there tonight," Preston declared point blank. "I don't mind."

"Okay, cool," Micah said with a small grin. "Would you also be able to do me... another favor tonight?"

"Anything, Mike. What is it?"

"Well, it's a... a little embarrassing, but..." Micah started, and he leaned in close and lowered his voice. "Would you mind if we, well... slept together?"

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Mike," Preston said with a smile. "I get that you're lonely. It's not like we didn't use to share a bed now and then when we were kids after all." A pause. "Especially when it was a sleepover and you'd always hog the blankets."

"Shut up!" Micah chided.

"Oh, come on, Mike! That was ten years ago," Preston scoffed. "Lots of kids share beds at sleepovers. It's nothing to feel bad about."

"Except I still miss being close to someone," Micah admitted quietly through clenched teeth trying to not let a tear show.

"Wow, really?" Preston asked. Micah just nodded. "Sorry," Preston added a bit sheepishly, reddening a little while rubbing his palms together.

"It's okay," Micah answered. "I'm just glad you weren't freaked out by my request. I mean... we're curious- don't knock it til you've tried it, right?."

"We're best friends, and I'll do anything I can for you to help get you through this bro," Preston said, leaning forward and taking Micah's hands in his. "I'm not trying to say that I know how you feel, but while I haven't lost a girlfriend, I've lost people close to me. And I know what it can feel like to be alone."

"Thanks, Presto. You're the best," Micah said.

"You make me want to try my best," Preston said with a warm smile. "Everything I do, I do for you guys. You, my Mom, Jake and Brandon. You're my crew, no... your brothers, to me."

The boys hugged, then continued their night of having fun. Eventually it came time to turn in, so they went upstairs to Micah's room where they watched some Youtube videos until just after midnight. Micah let out a deep yawn and stretched when the Tosh.O video they were watching had finished.

"I think I'll hit the hay," he said. "You coming too, or are you going to watch another dude?"

"I think I'll catch some zzzs too, yeah," Preston admitted. "The day went by soooo fast."

"I know!" Micah said, turning up his nose. "But I had fun man. First time in a long while that I've let loose."

"I wish we could somehow stop time and fix all the bad shit," Preston said as he got to his feet. "Except, y'know, keep all the memories of the first time we did you know what."

"Me too," Micah said. "It really was one of the good times."

The boys both showered in separate bathrooms before going to the bedroom. Coming back in at around the same time, they both started undressing with their backs to each other, both stripping down to their boxers. Preston heard Micah say something as he tossed his Royal Blue Under Armour Boxerjock aside.

"I've no idea what you're talking about when you say you talk about Stella," Micah quipped.

Preston looked over his shoulder to see Micah standing there in a grey Nike t-shirt and black shorts with hands on his arms crossed and shaking his head. "Huh?"

"When you say you always felt like I got lucky with her," Micah explained. "You were to joking, right? I mean... look at you!"

"Come on, Mike. Stella did turn out a skank but was a cute one," Preston said.

"Not that cute if you ask me," Micah said with a scoff. "I mean, yeah... she was fun and pretty, but she'd probably was texting every jock, Emo and Drama kid in school. You've at least got some meat on your bones."

"Thanks....," Preston said sarcastically. "Should've said 'bitch' instead of 'skank?'"

"That's not what I mean!" Micah dismissed. "You've got some integrity, you're you." He paused. "But you're kinda in touch with your feminine side." Another pause. "It's cute."

"Thanks, bro," Preston said. "I'm... touched to hear you say that."

Micah just smiled and crawled onto the left side of the bed, while Preston took the right. They both said "good night" to each other before Micah turned the light off, then turned their backs to each other and tried to fall asleep.

Preston was just about to drift off when he heard a sound coming from behind him. He focused on the noise and it didn't take him long to realize that it was Micah, cursing softly. His best friend's cursing choked Preston's heart, and he eventually had to turn to look at Micah. It was fairly dark, but Preston could still make out Micah's buff silhouette shuddering slightly.

"Micah," Preston said. "Get a hold of yourself man."

For a few seconds the only answer Preston got was more huffing, but eventually Micah replied.

"I-I-I can't stand it, Presto," he said with a murmur. "I m-miss her so much. And it's... it's over between us for good."

"I know," Preston said, stroking Micah's dark black hair gently. "It's the toughest shit ever. And I know all you can really do is let it out, and even then it won't change what she did. But remember..."

Preston paused and slowly shuffled closer, wrapping his arms comfortingly around Micah's waist. "I'm here man," he finished.

Micah turned to face him, the small amount of moonlight catching the features around his face to make them show beautifully. Micah reached up and touched Preston's cheek, and Preston smiled warmly. Micah smiled back, chuckling, then turned away and then let his head rest on the pillow again.

"Thanks, Presto," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Mike," Preston replied. "Never forget that."

"I won't," Micah responded, his hushed words hardly audible. Preston rested his chin against Micah's shoulder and held his friend close, then closed his eyes and tried to drift off again.

After a short time asleep, Preston woke again and noticed Micah was sleeping soundly. Feeling comfortably warm pressed up against him, Preston carefully slipped his arms free from Micah and rolled over to his side of the bed, onto his back. Preston closed his eyes and began to drift off again, only to be interrupted again just before he could begin relaxing by another sound coming from Micah's side of the bed.

Micah was whimpering again, so Preston turned to look. Micah was on his back now too, but just as Preston was about to whisper to him again he noticed that Micah wasn't cursing this time, despite the similar sounding noise. Micah had his head titled back, pressed into the pillow more than normal, and the small groans were different this time. Preston listened more closely, then began to figure out that while there was a certain yearning to the noises coming from his friend's mouth, there were also gasps of what sounded like pleasure. All too soon Preston noticed the slight movement of the sheets covering Micah and it dawned on him what was going on.

'Oh shit,' Preston thought. 'Micah is masturbating!'

Preston tried to ignore what was going on right beside him, but it was pretty hard to given the scenario. Micah was beginning to get into it more, and his gasps and moans were becoming louder. Preston tried to block them out, but then just ended up noticing a wet squelching and friction sounds coming from between Micah's legs. Preston didn't even know why he looked across at Micah, but he did. Micah's face was in profile, his head tipped back and his mouth open. Preston also noticed Micah's eyes were bursting open now. Preston's head movement seemed to draw Micah's attention, and he heard his friend gasp and start to turn towards him. Preston vainly tried to feign that he'd simply turned his head in his sleep by closing his eyes and making normal sleeping sounds, it was a sad excuse.

"P-P-Presto?" came Micah's questioning voice in the now calm silence. There was a brief pause. "I know you... I know you're not sleeping, don't pull that with me."

Preston tried to maintain the ruse for a few seconds, but he swore he could feel Micah's eyes on him now. He sighed in defeat and opened them. Micah was turned to face him now, looking scared and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Mike," Preston sighed. "I didn't mean to... It's just that you, woke me up."

"Y-Y-You're sorry for that?" Micah said with questioned awe. "I should be saying that to you! I shouldn't have started doing that. Not tonight, with you here."

"It's okay," Preston tried to assure him, though he wasn't sure if he was convincing Micah or rather himself. "We all gotta flop the bishop now and then. No dude burns in hell for that."

"Only when you're sleeping beside your best friend," Micah said matter-of-fact. "I should've had the brains to give it a rest for just a couple of nights." Micah sighed. "I'm sorry, Presto."

"You really miss her, huh?" Preston responded, hoping the discussion might get less awkward if he veered it more towards the probable source rather than what he hoped it had come to.

"I d-do," Micah said, his voice starting to break up. "Oh Presto, I miss her more than anything. And... and I'm starting to feel depressed and shallow for being with her."

"There's nothing more sad or shallow about crying over a bitch," Preston countered. He realized a moment after he'd said it that it came out blunt as a basketball to the head, but it had already been said. Thankfully Micah wasn't insulted.

"There is when... when I start to feel the hurt... that what I miss more was being with her than missing... her... you feel me?"

Preston didn't, and he shifted onto his side to give Micah his undivided attention. "I don't think I do, Mike. What're you talking about?"

"It's hard to talk about without getting... deep," Micah said, his cheeks reddening again. "It's best I forget it."

"Mike, this is me you're talking to," Preston said, reaching out to stroke Micah's hair gently. "You can tell me anything. I'm not going to give you grief for it, no matter what."

"Well, okay," Micah said, and he took a deep breath. "It's just that when... when we were together, and I mean together being us, it's just... so amazing."

Micah looked at Preston to see if he was being too disturbed by this, but Preston kept a "go on" look on his face. He seemed deeply interested and cared about where Micah was going, despite the subject.

"We weren't just making out. That's what a lot of people do. She really did make love to me, like in a novel our Moms would read," Micah went on. "She was a sleek, spicy girl, but she could be so playful and daring. It's like we were made to be together, Presto. It took no time at all for her to figure out the things I liked. Y'know, how I liked to kiss. How I liked to be touched. The speed, the moves... the feel of it all. Everything was magical... perfect, y'know dude?"

"I kind of wish I did," Preston said. "Sounds like you two had a far more awesome love life than I could've wished for."

"It's really hard for two people to real with each other that deep," Micah said. "To connect like that. It's like she just knew me before she even knew me."

Micah sighed with what sounded like satisfaction, looking to the ceiling as a tear welled in one eye. "Sometimes she used to just slide up behind me and wrap her arms around me. Gave me tingles all around my body just from her gently touching down the sides of my arms. She'd plant small kisses from just behind my ear and trail them down my neck to my shoulder, then her fingertips would move down the skin of my sides and hips." Micah giggled to himself, and his voice grew breathier. "And soon after, just when I was starting to get hard, she gently slid herself into me from the front, gradually building up her speed as she cupped my face and rubbed my chest under her hands, still nibbling at my neck, shoulders and earlobes at random."

Micah got lost in the moment, and it wasn't until he felt his own fingers slipping between his legs that he realized it and pulled himself out of it. He looked across to Preston, wide-eyed and red-faced. Preston's expression was similar, thought not as scared. Preston decided to break the awkward silence to save his friend the embarrassment.

"Sounds like you both had a sweet love life," Preston said, trying to add some humor to his strained voice.

"Yeah," Micah replied in conjunction with a deep breath, followed by another exhalation. "My words don't... make it hurt less."

"I can understand why you'd miss it," Preston said, trying to sound understanding. "It's hard to find somebody you love so deeply. You two had something good."

"But that's the problem, Presto," Micah said with a frustrated smile, tears threatening to form again. "I'm not even really sure what I really loved and missed. Was it really Stella, or was it just the sweet sex we had?"

Preston wasn't quite sure how to answer him, so he just let the question remain unanswered for now. Micah looked back up to the ceiling and sighed.

"That's why I feel so lonely and shallow about this," Micah stated. "It feels like I'm betraying her and not her to me, because I gotta try and make myself feel good like this to stop it driving me crazy and move on. Shouldn't I be over her by now? Shouldn't I be trying to remember Stella for who she was, and not just how she made me feel? Instead every night I'm here in bed, trying to focus on the moments we shared that got me off."

Preston let Micah lay silent for a few seconds after his little self-deprecating rant, then eventually got the will to speak up. He wasn't sure if what he was about to say was going to be good advice, but it was all he could think of.

"Mike, you can't blame yourself for going through this," he stated. "You lost somebody who wasn't good for you, who also happened to be a slut."

Preston tried to make that last sentence seem more honest to lighten the mood, then switched back to his serious self.

"When people lose somebody that they truly care about, they can cry over 'em in different ways. You and Stella had a good thing that she only put on hiding her bitch self, that was a very harsh experience for you. Just because you've chosen to focus on the truth of the love you thought real, doesn't make it any less special, and it doesn't mean you're throwing your best self out over what she did. You're just thinking back on moments you spent together that were very good for you. And I'm sure they were to her too. You said yourself that it's really rare for two people to be real with each other. Think about that, and you'll see that you're better without her more than anything."

Micah just stared at his best friend with wide eyes, speechless for a moment. He eventually let out a breath, his gaze returning to the ceiling. A small smile came to his lips and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Damn, Presto," he managed to get out after a two more minutes. "I know you're smart but you know how to see the plus side of things."

"If only life's that simple," Preston said. "Always a good place to start."

"Maybe," Micah said, though he still didn't sound totally convinced. Preston reached over and encouraged Micah to face him again.

"I'm sure one day, you'll find somebody who can make you feel happy again and is for real," Preston said. "Remember who you are man, but someone's out there for Micah West again. No joke. And I'll do whatever I can for you to get through this."

"I know you will, Presto," Micah said, reaching over to touch his friend's cheek. "You've always been my best mate dude."


End file.
